I have returned
by kmilitachan
Summary: MI primera historia, no me maten : a Sakuno le ofrecen una beca en francia , despues de una discusión con su mejor amiga y el rechazo de su principe deside marcharse que pasará cuando vuelva RYOxSAKU!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! díganme kmy o kmilita chan soy nuevita! non por lómenos como escritora por que como lectora llevo más o menos 2 años y para todas las ryosaku si leo todos los fic de ellos solo que algunas veces no dejo review por que estoy leyendo de una carrera o por que no se si me van a responder perdón por eso jiji . pero no sean como yo, yo quiero review denme su opinión plizz ! sugerencias, peticiones, tomatazos ,virus nooo virus no era broma X-x

nya! un saludo para el grupo hermoso de somos pontaa! hola mis niñas! y también para la narradora y Abuelitnt que me animaron muchoo ! gracias , este fic es dedicados para todas las antes mencionadas

y si el fic es un poco depresivo en la mitad del primer cap y para adelante con un poco de cambio es por que no se como van a quedar mis animos, estoy un poco depresiva pero no se preocupen siempre triunfa el ryosaku! yap no les sigo haciendo lata los dejo con el prologo

Disclaimer: la misma mala noticia de siempre, prince of tennis no me pertenece TT.TT

PROLOGO "Adiós"

Aclaraciones: cambio de escena, - dialogo-, _pensamiento_ "ironía o sarcasmo"

Ryoma kun y...yo t.te ….-_vamos si te vas y no se lo dices te vas a arrepentir y nunca sabrás lo que piensa de ti ¡ ya no hay marcha atrás_ –..yo te amo! –serró los ojos con fuerza esperando la respuesta de su amado príncipe

-…mada mada dane Ryuzaki-se volteo –si eso era todo lo que me tenias que decir me voy no tengo tiempo para estas niñerías- camino hacia la salida del colegio con su aspecto neutral –si tal vez tengas razón –dijo mientras una lagrima caía por su delicado rostro –Ryoma vio de reojo estaba asombrado por la contestación de la joven de largas trenzas –adiós Echizen-paso corriendo por su lado, a toda velocidad derramando gotas salinas.(n/a: perdónenme si parece muy cruel ,pero hay que darle motivación a Saku0)

en casa Ryuzaki

_Tu sabias que esto pasaría no se por que lloras tanto, quizás todavía me quedaban vagas esperanzas de que sintiera algo por mi, pero ya no tengo razón por la que no aceptar la beca. Comenzare a hacer las maletas_ –ya no tengo ni una amiga que le duela mi ausencia, quizás… quizás nunca fue mi amiga –decía volviendo a derramar lagrimas y se hincaba en su cama recordando lo sucedido esa misma tarde.

Flash back

Tomoka yo tengo que decirte dos cosas muy importantes –decía con la cabeza agacha la oji café –quizás tu no te diste cuenta y no te lo quería decir por que pensaba que te iba herir pero yo a..mo a Ryoma –su amiga frunció el seño con fuerza –no se te ocurra acercarte a MI RYOMA maldita!

Pensaba que éramos amigas, nunca lo fuiste maldita mentirosa ¡-decía llena de ira como si ya no fuera esa niña eufórica que apoyaba a todos los titulares en los partidos ò.ó

-la oji café subió la cabeza nunca pensó algo así de su "amiga" Tomoka. No podía salir de su asombro –comenzó a derramar lagrimas gruesas –Tomo…Tomoka… YO era la que pensaba que éramos amigas, y que me comprenderías te odio, te odio como no tienes a correr hacia los patios del colegio derramando largas lágrimas.-nunca se imagino algo así de la que se asía llamar su mejor amiga no esto no podía ser era un , un horrible sueño!

Fin del flash back

Y ahora ya no me queda nada en este lugar, me voy, ya no seré esa niña que es pisoteada por todos, ya no, tomo una de sus largas trenzas y la deshizo con delicadeza, hizo lo mismo con la otra y corto su cabello asta la cintura, no era por presumir pero le quedaba bastante bien. Vio su uniforme de Seigaku y le corto con unas tijeras tratando de olvidar todo lo que la atormentaba, su falsa amistad y su no correspondido amor , además, no volvería a ese colegio. Mañana mismo partiría a Francia.

Oba san necesito que mañana me vallas a dejar a al aeropuerto a las 18:30 pm podrías?

-claro Sakuno, te extrañare mucho mi niña.-0-.-abrazo a Sakuno con mucho cariño –yo también respondió el abrazo -Ya tienes listas tus maletas? –hai demo estoy terminando, buenas noches Oba san -dijo subiendo las escaleras – asta mañana-

A la mañana siguiente

Sakuno despierta!- mmmm… hai Oba san –decía una soñolienta Sakuno –bajo las escaleras con mucha flojera se sentó en la mesa en frente se encontraba su desayuno – Sakuno no iras a colegio es tu ultimo día. –Tratando de tragar la tostada tomo un sorbo de su leche –mm… no quiero además tengo que hablar con el director para que me de los últimos papeles de la transferencia dijo acabándose sus tostadas –ya veo ¿no quieres despedirte de los titulares? – eso era lo que te quería decir pero necesito un favor podrías…

Seigaku

La jornada escolar había acabado (ojal pasara así en mi colegio T.T)

en las canchas de tenis

Extrañamente no había ningún intermedio ni principiante solo estaban los titulares excepto el O chibi

Que raro que nadie haya llegado las prácticas deben estar a punto de comenzar –decía Eiji

Todos afirmaron

No simplemente es que le pedí a Oba san que cancelara las practicas por que me tiene que ir a dejar al aeropuerto-todos voltearon y vieron a Sakuno sonriendo ampliamente con el pelo suelto solo le sostenía unos pinches de flor las esquinas (no se si me explico), unos Gines normales y una sudadera negra de mangas largas y hombros descubiertos se veía muy hermosa.

Y por que no nos avisó a nosotros y como es eso de aeropuerto?-decía un momo sempai algo así - -bueno me quería despedir de ustedes ya que en 2 horas tengo que estar en el aeropuerto me boy a Francia por que me ofrecieron una beca muy buena , y verdadera mente, no podía irme sin despedirme de mis únicos amigos decía bajando la cabeza el flequillo cubría sus ojos – todos los titularos recordaron lo sucedido el día anterior

Flash back

Tomota yo tengo que decirte dos cosas muy importantes –decía con la cabeza agacha la oji cafe –quizás tu no te diste cuenta y no te lo quería decir por que pensaba que te iba herir pero yo a..mo a Ryoma –su amiga frunció el seño con fuerza –no se te ocurra acercarte a MI RYOMA maldita!

Pensaba que éramos amigas, nunca lo fuiste maldita mentirosa ¡

-la oji café subió la cabeza nunca pensó algo así de su "amiga" Tomoka. No podía salir de su asombro –comenzó a derramar lagrimas gruesas –Tomo…Tomoka… YO era la que pensaba que éramos amigas, y que me comprenderías te odio, te odio como no tienes a correr hacia los patios del colegio derramando largas lágrimas.-nunca se imagino algo así de la que se asía llamar su mejor amiga no esto no podía ser era un sueño un horrible sueño!

No se había fijado que gran parte de los titulares avían escuchado su discusión, por que se encontraban cerca. El único que faltaba era Ryoma quien fue llamado por la profesora Sumire,(N/A:¬¬ media coincidencia) todos los titulares se preocuparon mucho ya que esa tierna niña siempre los apoyaba en los partidos al fin y al cabo era su amiga ."Pobre Sakuno chan"era el pensamiento de los titulares –chicos quiero que esto no salga de los que estuvimos presentes no son asuntos nuestros y creo que Ryusaki es amiga de todos nosotros y, no se lo digan a Ryoma – fue la orden que increíblemente parecía petición de Tezuka bouchou si el capitán tiene razón Sakuno chan es nuestra amiga pero lo que más me sorprende es que eso niña gritona le halla respondido así se suponía que eran amigas-dijo con un deje de preocupación Syusuke (N/A: haa! que lindo mi Syusuke lo quiero tanto lindo hermoso! n.n) –hai un 95 de probabilidad que se declare a O chibi hoy- jala el O chibi no la haga sufrir mas cuan se lo diga –opino Eiji todos asintieron con tristeza al no poder apoyar a su amiga por que las practicas estaban comenzando -

Fin del flash back

Nya! Sakuno chan no te puedes ir quien nos va a apoyar en los partidos -n.nu Eiji kun tienes un montón de fans –si pero no es lo mismo T.T-de verdad te extrañaremos Sakuno chan

( N/A: ok , ok no se si me entienden pero en mi historia como Sakuno ha ido a tantos torneos y los conoce a todos y son sus amigos he incluso Tezuka es cercano a la joven 0.0)

Eiji tiene razón no será lo mismo sin ti Sakuno chan –Oishi es el que hablaba – zzzz..-gracias chicos pero no tengo nada por lo que quedarme y creo que ustedes lo saben, les pediría que no se lo dijeran a nadie por favor –decía suplicante –no te preocupes deber dad somos tus amigos y no queremos que te hagan daño Sakuno chan –por primera vez un tierno? Tezuka (0¬0 baba cayendo baba cayendo)- sus ojos no aguantaban mas solo quería llorar y corrió y se escondió en el pecho de Tezuka donde comenzó a llorar sin restricciones todas las lagrimas que se había tragado el día anterior –Tezuka se sorprendió pero reacciono y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza como a una hermanita menor, por que, eso ella era la hermanita menos de todos los ahí presentes que se acercaron y la consolaron – cuando se tranquilizo conversaron un rato la hicieron reír y se prometieron escribir constantemente además ella les prometió que volvería como una gran tenista y que aria tragarse sus palabras a todos aquellos que la llamaros débil y torpe

Jaja- reía, es la primera ves que reía con todos sus sepáis. Miro su reloj y noto que era ora de despedirse – Oba san me espera me tengo que ir – dijo tristemente

Sakuno te extrañaremos –Sakuno se acerco y bezo a momochiro en la mejilla se sonrojo y la abrazo fuertemente –adiós

Zzzz que tengas un buen viaje – gracias kaoru repitió la acción el igual mente la abrazo (ese es Kaoru?)

Hai un 90 de probabilidad que sea mi turno dijo Inui –jiji pues sip- beso, abrazo y listo

Cuídate mucho- lo aré Oishi sempai- beso, abrazo

Mi turno mi turno!- jaja muchas gracias por hacerme reír Eiji sempai – lo besó pero Eiji la dio vueltas en el aire en forma de chibi

Cobrare tu promesa cuando vuelvas y tendremos un partido Saku- muy bien Syusuke sempai –beso, abraso y listo (yo también quiero abrasar a Syusuke! ¬T.T Sakunitoo te cambio de lugar por un ratito?)

Yo también quiero un partido y tendremos que ser los primeros en enterarnos de tu retorno entendido?- hai Tezuka bouchou . Beso abraso listo se paro en frente de todos izo una corta reverencia y corrió a la salida donde su abuela la esperaba en el auto con todas sus maletas ya cargadas.

(OK en la conversación avían intercambiado correos electrónicos, celulares y todos los aparatos a los que tenemos ventaja los jóvenes de hoy en día XD)

aeropuerto

Los pasajeros con destino a Paris, Francia por favor dirigirse a la puerta 8-adiós abuela -adiós cuídate y escríbeme todas las semanas- si Oba san pero por favor no llores –creo que verdaderamente me estoy volviendo vieja adiós –

Sakuno camino hacia la puerta mostró su boleto fue hacia su asiento que estaba al lado del pasillo bolteo a ver a su compañera de asiento - pero si tu eres…

perdon por subirlo a esta hora de la noche son las 1:08 am pero como en mi país estamos en fiestas patrias tengo toda!la semana gracias Abuelitnt por ayudarme! Sin ti esto nunca se hubiera subido :P

solo una cosa mas : quiero review 0 0 0 0 0 0!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola hermosas! Solo unos avisos cuando leo fic se me enredan un poco los personajes segundarios como: nombres, personalidades, y formas de vestir, asi k voy ha usar personajes conocidos (o por lómenos mis preferidos) para que no se enreden tanto como yo X,x Además así no solo disfrutamos de Ryoma, sino de muchos de mis amores imposibles-,- y parejas favoritas n0n además no se si pueda seguir en un tiempo o por lómenos hasta

Que termine de estudiar para las pruebas y talleres, estamos hasta el cuello en teatro, con la dichosa "pérgola de las flores"-,- toy de allá para acá (jiji risa malvada no les presentare a todos los del equipo solo los que sean absolutamente necesarios jiji) n.nu ya las dejo de aburrir y aquí va!

4 años después

Cap. 1 "de regreso" bus I.U.N.C 6:00am

Sakuno-chan hemos llegado a las nuevas instalaciones- decía una joven de aprox. 16 años su largo cabello llegaba asta la cintura igual a el su interlocutora ambas vestían una hermosa falda verde tableada y una sudadera blanca que tenia las iniciales I.U.N.C con un cuello de camisa ,al igual que la falda y para la fría mañana también contaban con la chaqueta del instituto que combinaba perfectamente con el resto del uniforme que hacía resaltar sus bien formadas figuras –de acuerdo reúne al equipo en la entrada y dile a Lyserg que quiero hablar con el mas tarde –

Hai… ha y Saku-chan suerte! Y no me refiero al tenis – dijo guiñándole un ojo

Ya veremos Ann ya veremos – (o.O XD si todavía no descubren que tiene que ver Ann en todo esto esperen que la explicación ya viene) con paso decidido bajó de el elegante bus y se paró en frente de una fila de chicos muy bien parecidos, todo el equipo llevaba el uniforme del instituto Instituez nouveau je commence (n/a instituto Un Nuevo Comienzo, si me preguntan como se me ocurrió un nombre tan fome es por la falta de inspiración)el cual constaba de :un pantalón verde una sudadera blanca con cuello al igual que las chicas , la chaqueta solo que no apretada mas bien suelta que marcaba sus anchos hombros.

Chicos como sabrán nos quedaremos todo este año en este país, es por eso que el instituto ha mandado ha hacer estas instalaciones que cuentan con: dormitorios y todas las aulas necesarias para seguir con las clases –comenzó a hablar un joven de 1,75 mas o menos, cabello extrañamente verde(n/a: ya saben quien es no?)Bien parecido y con facciones definidas, delicadas pero firmes que lo hacían ver mas guapo aun (n/a: si ! Mi Lyserg ¬)

También nos han mandado profesores y auxiliares , todo lo necesario para vivir aquí este año. Tendremos unas vacaciones de 1 mes a la mitad del año, así que este año solo serán dos semestres, ese mes volveremos a Paris a ver a nuestras familias, pero los que gusten pueden quedarse aquí –prosiguió Sakuno

Pasen en la portería por sus llaves, las habitaciones están en el lado oeste junto al jardín central .El edificio de la izquierda es de los barones y el derecho de chicas, las clases comienzan en 3 días así que preparen sus cosas, descansen, y relájense, el entrenamiento comenzará a las 7 y las clases a las 8:50 después de las clases continuaremos el entrenamiento asta las 4:20pm, las luces de los dormitorio se apagan a las 9:30pm-Continuo Lyserg –

El desayuno se servirá desde las 6 de la mañana en la cafetería, el almuerzo desde las 1:00a las 2:00 PM y las cena desde las 6:30 hasta las 7:40. Les aconsejamos que en estos tres días que conozcan el instituto para no tener contratiempos el lunes, también pueden recorrer la ciudad pero abiesen a alguien y si se pierden pueden llamar a Lyserg o a mi y estaremos con ustedes enseguida, se pueden retirar-concluyo Sakuno -si, capitaine.-respondieron al unísono (los Ángeles caídos del cielo XD)

Muchachos, me gustaría que se acostumbraran a hablar en japonés no por nada madame Jessica y la capitana se esforzaron tanto en enseñarnos ¬¬ -les reprocho Lyserg –hai bouchou

–respondieron con una sonrisa los del equipo- a lo cual Sakuno sonrió complacida – ya váyanse ya ¡!-dijo como una gatita Sakuno- hai!

Cuando ya todos se avían ido y solo quedaban los capitanes Sakuno se dispuso a hablar con el – Lyserg solo te quería avisar que iré a ver a mi abuela y … ha mis amigos de la Seigaku…-

Lyserg sonrió, la abrazó y le contesto-solo cuídate y llámame si te pasa algo. Para eso te regale ese celular.

Lleva una raqueta, recuerda la promesa que le hiciste a Tezuka-

Arigato Lyserg kun, pero por ahora tomaré una siesta-agradeció y se dirigió a su habitación a acomodar su ropa, uniforme, raquetas, ya eran las 7:50 (n/a:O,o que rápida) por fin su merecido descanso.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, se quito los zapatosy recostó suavemente su cuerpo en la cama dejando que los bazos de Morfeo la arrullaran

9:00am habitación de Sakuno

mmmm… que hora será –miró el reloj –_todavía tengo bastante tiempo_ –se levantó , ya no estaba tan cansada por el largo viaje. Se metió a la ducha se cambio por una falda blanca deportiva, una sudadera sin mangas del mismo color, una muñequera negra zapatillas blancas. Tomo el estuche de su raqueta y abrió el armario para decidir cual raqueta llevaría.

Ya que escogió la muñequera negra, la negra seria, la guardo y se dispuso a comenzar su recorrido.

Casa Ryuzaki 10:30am

Din dong… din dong –ya voy –decía una señora bajando las escaleras rápidamente el pisar el antepenúltimo escalón su pies se resbalo y calló _–ya me estoy haciendo vieja para esas cosas_- ping dong –ya voy! –abrió la puerta, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse una cara muy conocida en la entrada…

Ha pasado tanto tiempo… Oba san –pronuncio la castaña antes de abrasar a su abuela- te extrañé tanto pequeña-contestó correspondiendo el abrazo –vamos entra y cuéntame como te ha ido y porque estas aquí si es el fin de las vacaciones

-bien, me va bastante bien, estoy aquí por el campeonato que se realizara este año aquí.

El instituto nos construyó un edificio con todo lo necesario para quedarnos todo este año aquí, tenemos hasta maestros traídos de Francia, pero todos hablaremos japonés para acostumbrarnos (n/a: se esta entendiendo la historia? Espero-.-) que bueno Sakuno oye que tal si almorzamos y luego me acompañas a Seigaku

Claro Oba san de hecho yo te quería pedir eso. Oye Tezuka y el equipo esta en la Seigaku superior?-

Si, a mi me cambiaron para entrenar al equipo, están todos los titulares, los mismos que cuando te fuiste, pero Ryoma-Sakuno sintió un escalofrió al escuchar ese nombre-entró este año. Auque ya ganó un puesto entre los titulares, entes era el capitán de Seigaku school, y ahora es mas fuerte y está entre los 3 mejores del equi…

-mmm Oba san ¿Cuándo comenzamos a hablar de Echizen? –jaja solo pensé que querrías noticias de él –Sakuno advirtió que también debería usar la mascara de frialdad con su abuela si seguía así, su rostro cambio de a uno frío sin expresión y el hermoso brillo de sus ojos desapareció(n/a: no entiendo mucho de eso de la superior pero como es mi historia y los necesito a todos, todos están hai jajaja XD)

Para nada, ya nos vamos?-contesto fría como un témpano-_ha no, ya se puso así_ –de acuerdo sube al auto(n/a: esta súper "larga"¬¬ conversación paso mientras preparaban el almuerzo, comían . ya eran como las … 2:30XD)

Seigaku Superior 3:00(falta como 30 minutos para que salgan de clases)

_Que aré, seguramente Oishi y Eiji son mas fuertes en dobles…quiero probarlos pero, llamo a Lyserg o a Ann_ –saco su celular y medito por un momento, y una sonrisa juguetona y malévola apareció en su rostro-_vamos a ver si esto te gusta Echizen_ –marco un numero –necesito que vengas a Seigaku para un partido de dobles,… no, no te preocupes primero jugaré con Tezuka y Syusuke… muy bien. Te espero un adieu.-colgó (jaja van a tener que esperar para ver a quien llamó )

Sakuno yo me iré a mi oficina, puedes ir a las canchas de tenis si gustas –claro Oba san –se dirigió a las canchas de tenis. Miró con nostalgia su vieja escuela, paso su delicada mano por las rejas –tantos recuerdos venían a su cabeza … tantos partidos en lo que avía animado a a…-bajó su cabeza, ya no quiso seguir recordando viejos tiempos lo pasado se quedaría en pasado .ella vivía en el presente y solo pensaba en el futuro en cumplir sus sueños –puso su frente en alto –ya no soy esa niña débil y te lo voy demostrar Echizen –localizo una maquina de bebidas ,como deseaba una Ponta hace tanto que no probaba una ,no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que momo le avía mandado una, por que en Francia, no las vendían .

Saco unas cuantas monedas, las echo en la maquina. Por fin abrió la lata, el frío aluminio toco sus labio dando camino al refréscate liquido- haa… que delicioso

(Esta escritora leyó algo frustrante se tomo 1/2 Litro de agua al seco ,volvió a hacer el aseo de su casa como maniática mirando con recelo el computador, abrió el reproductor de Windows media, puso música muuuyy alto, se metió a la ducha… se encerró en su habitación a estudiar durante 1 hora y volvió para seguir con este fic .. ok leí algo que me fastidio y intente continuar escribiendo pero mi musa voló y me reprocho que asta que no me tranquilizara no volvería, por eso la demora de este cap por que ahora ya estaría publicado ¬¬) (han pasado por lómenos 3 horas desde que escribí eso y creedme que quede muerta después de hacer el aseo… otra vez. Mi musa ya está menos enojada, haber si ahora me apoya y puedo continuar el fic ¬¬)(ya muxo paréntesis pero este cap ba dedicado para un amigo que me animo y me dijo que no me achacara por tonteras bien te lo agradezco un monto Cheo!) donde iba a sii…

Que delicioso! –divisó un árbol de Sakuras y decidió recostarse un rato necesitaría mucha energía para lo que venia…-ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ(sip se quedo dormida XD)

Ddddddddddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg doooooooooongggggggggggggggggg- sonó el timbre que daba termino a la jornada escolar (recuerden que el timbre de esos colegios es exageradamente largo n.nu) todos los estudiantes salían de sus aulas para dirigirse a sus clubes deportivos o casa

En las canchas ya se podía divisar algunos principiantes he intermedios preparando las cosas.

Algunos curiosos se acercaron a ver quien era la persona que estaba en el árbol –hoo… que hermosa chica-se escucho decir a un muchacho y poco a poco intermedios y principiantes fueron rodeando a nuestra pobre Sakuno- quien seguía durmiendo placidamente … -ZzZzZzZzZzZz

Que pasa aquí por que tanto escándalo – interrumpió la admiración a la joven –bouchou ..soo…solo ess.. que hai…hai una chica aquí-pronuncio uno -con la cara totalmente neutra Tezuka se acercó con todos los sempais tras el , todos abrieron paso para que pasaran y se alejaron un poco

Al ver a la chica Ryoma sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, que se le revolvía el estomago y un tono carmesí apareció en sus mejillas, bajó rápidamente su gorra para cubrirlo – que me pasa por que esta extraña me hace sentir así –

Tezuka se hincó y quedo a la altura de la chica –ella se me hace conocida… no será –puso su mano en el hombro de la chica la sacudió suavemente –

Sakuno pestaño pesadamente levantó la cabeza para ver quien la avía despertado – lo primero que vio fueron unos anteojos cuadrados y una profundos ojos detrás de ellos parpadeo tratando de reconocer ese rostro … -HHAAA Por fin Tezuka kun!-y se colgó del cuello del desconcertado capitán – todos quedaron asi O.o-sSa.. Sakuno eres tú? – Preguntó nuestro bouchou – pero claro que si , que ya no me reconocen –dijo una chibi Sakuno poniendo ojitos de perrito herido

Tezuka se paro aun con una chibi Sakuno colgando del cuello y para sorpresa de todos respondió el abrazo –todos quedaron en parálisis excepto lo titulares que se abalanzaron a abrasar en formas chibi a Sakuno , Cuando Tezuka pudo salir del montón vio las caras de todos – ¡que estan esperando, quiero que todos los principiantes y intermedios den 30 vueltas a las canchas! – quejido grupal – seran 40 pero..- todos esperaron lo peor – alrededor de las canchas de las chicas – lo ultimo que se vio fue la nube de polvo que dejaron los chicos al salir corriendo antes de que el castigo aumentara .

Tezuka kun? Por que todos tienen tanta confianza con mi Sakuno .. Espera yo pensé Mi cuando Sakuno ha sido mía .. Por que todos son tan cercanos a ella, tengo que averiguar que paso aquí Sakuno .por que te fuiste por que me dejaste asi?

Continuará

O! Nunca pensé que me dejarían review muchas gracias ¡! Esos comentarios me suben el animo para continuar!

Tsu asakura: mil garcías por tu review k bueno que te gusto y si Tomoka ¬¬ es una maldita , me encanto tu fic de "juntos en el atardecer" un besotee ¡! merci pour ton review Pd: claro que es un RyoSaku

Hikaru-chan : ni loca dejo este fic me costo mucho subirlo y no pienso dejarlo , pero eso si me voy a demorar un poco en actualizarlo por que tengo k estudiar ,de echo supu

stamente toy investigando mejor el "teorema de Pitágoras" para dar las pruebas en los colegios de continuación -,- merci pour ton review

Marip: jaja non como lo viste no era Kintarou era Ann pero si quieres que aparezca. .. Alguna idea se me abra de ocurrir jiji ha otra ves lo dejé en suspenso merci pour ton review me subió mucho los ánimos para continuar!

Clea everlasting:bueno aquí ta el otro cap me disculpo desde ahora si me demoro en actualizar la próxima vez pero esas malditas pruebas bueno como puedes ver la acompañante de Sakuno era Ann ella también ganó la beca por favor tu también actualiza por k me encantaron tus fic de "celoso y codicioso""ya no soy una niña""a veces el inútil de mi padre tiene razón" y el mejor "a llegado el momento" **actualiza plizz!.** merci pour ton review

Leona Orochi : debo admitir que tu comentario me disgusto un poco , tenme paciencia soy bastante mala en la ortografía , de echo me he esforzado bastante en mejorarlo ,para no tener comentarios como este, lo de Tomoka a mi me agrada por que en la serie realmente no me cae muy bien es exasperante, no planeo enojarme ni nada por el estilo de hecho gracias por tratar de ayudarme pero tenme paciencia de todos modos , merci pour ton review bye

Pd: no recuerdo haberte pedido que juzgaras ni dieras puntos a mi fic si te gusta ere bienvenida a leerlo y si no ,nadie te esta obligando

NYA! n0n: CHEO! MILL GACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS! QUE ARIA SIN TUS ANIMOS NO UBIERA PODIDO CONTINUAR EL FIC GRACIAS!

**También me gustaría agradecer a las personas que no dejan review ,pero que se dan la molestia de leer mi fic** .**Merci pour lire mon fic**

Si en la ultima parte del fic tengo mucha falta de oretigrafia disculpen pero me apuran mi primo me ta esperando como hace 2 horas jajjajaj REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola lo siento lo ciento mil perdones pero mi musa amada y yo discutimos el sub texto de el fic

Musas no puedes vivir con ellas ni escribir sin ellas!

Voz: deja ya a tu pobre musa trankila¬¬

hey Ryoma como kieres k la deje trankila se tomo las medias bakaciones!!!

Ryoma: fue ella o tu k no sabes como subir los condenados cap!!!ò.ó

ya gueno (a las escritoras) gomen!!!! gomen!!! gomen!!1 gomennn!!!!! ggggggggggggoooooooooooommmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!me perdonan?

Ryoma : no no la perdonen

tu callate!!! deberdad lo ciento T.T solo espero k no les alla dejado de gustar el fic y solo keria subir este antes de irme al campamento y despues tengo 1 dia para descansar por k sinceramente me deja para la... y despues me boy donde mi abuela y NO HAY INTERNET!!! T.T NICIKIERA HAY CABLE!!!

ES UN INFIERNO!!!!

lo ciento lo ciento pero voy a ausentarme como 1 mes U.U

Ryoma: ya callate y empiesa con tu fic!!

k acaso kieres ber a saku?

Ryoma : ò//ó callate!!

¬ u¬ te salbaste por k ya es hora de conzar

Ryoma : solo empieza kieres? úoù

ok,ok

**aclaraciones:**"""""""""""""cambio de ecena""""""""""""""

"ironia o sarcasmo"

_pensamiento de los personajes_

_concencia comunmente molestosa de los personajesXD!_

**"traduccion"**

notad la autoraN/A: o intervencion de Ryoma I/R:)

Cap 2 "Cumpliendo promesas "

Sakuno se encontraba rodeada por los miembros de su antiguo colegio, todos estaban hai con ella felicitándola diciendo lo bonita que estaba cuanto la avían extrañado, diciéndole que era mala por no haberles avisado que volvía etc.

En fin era una imagen hermosa, pero no tan hermosa para lo ojos de uno, el mas joven de todo el equipo de tenis de la reconocida Seigaku.

Ryoma Echizen que tenia el seño fruncido – _Desde cuando la tratan con tanta familiaridad, por que la conocen tanto_- era lo que rondaba en la cabeza de nuestro príncipe entre otras cosas que es mejor no nombrar

(I/R: hey!! yo no me encelo!! ò-ó - kieres callarte y seguir leyendo Ò0Ó- deacuerdo ;-;)

Cuando las cosas estaban mas calmadas en el grupo…

Y como las mundiales se realizaran aquí en Japón el instituto decidió crearnos un edificio para pasar todo el año acá.-ya veo – contesto interesado Tezuka-mmm…Tezuka kun .. yo quería saber sii tu.. te acuerdas de la promesa que te hice antes de irme?

– claro Sakuno chan me dijiste que jugaríamos un partido- recuerdas que yo igual te lo pedí Saku chan? –Comento Syusuke –si ..Pero quería pedirte un favor antes de eso.

- Adelante-respondió con seguridad Tezuka-Me dejarías jugar antes con los demás chicos:-pidio suplicante Saku- mmm… Claro por que no – gracias Tezuka kun!

mmmm.. se percato de que una mirada gatuna la observaba. Una sonrisa malvada se asomo en su rostro aunque solo fue una milésima de segundo que solo pudo ser captada por Syusuke y obviamente Tezuka quien le susurro algo que solo ella pudo escuchar- hoo vamos Tezuka kun no seas aguafiestas-respondió Sakuno –tiene razón bouchou ¿que tiene de malo?- la defendió Syusuke

Nya ! Que injusto de que están ablando ustedes tres … yo quiero saber – espera Eiji pronto lo veraz –susurro Sakuno guiñándole un ojo –mmm.. Pestaño barias beses- de acuerdo.

Ahora hicos con quien jugaré primero?-continuo Sakuno con una voz algo mas elevada para que cierto chico se diera cuenta- yo… yo quiero Sak…-Syusuke le avía tapado la boca a Eiji –Saku por que primero no juegas con Kawamura ,después con Sadayaru, luego momo, Kaoru, …vas a jugar con Eiji y Oishi en dobles?-pregunto el genio

Por supuesto –y quien te ayudará?-volvió a preguntar – no te preocupes ya llame a mi angelito de la guarda-contesto con cara traviesa mirando disimuladamente a cierto joven de ojos gatunos que al escuchar la respuesta su entre seño se arrugo mas

Ho...ya, iba en... a si :Eiji y Oishi y después el O chibi –continuo mirando de manera cómplice a Sakuno

Quien asiendo una "inocente " pregunta dejo a la mitad del equipo en esto de chok-O chibi? Quien es ese?- Tezuka rodó los ojos en señal de cansancio y reprobación

Momo reacciono -¿Qué no te acuerdas de Ryoma? Ese niñito el orgulloso haber… el como le decían... a si, el príncipe. Vamos una vez se rompió su raqueta y se lastimo el ojo .. hee ..

Ryoma todavía no asimilaba esas palabras por más que trataba, su cerebro no procesaba!

Syusuke siguiéndole el juego a Sakuno- vamos Saku el chikitin, el chico mada mada dane dijo imitando la voz-

Haaa.. ya recuerdo –dijo y apareció en forma de chibi – y en donde esta el amargado de Echizen? Preguntó traviesa- todos apuntaros al lado del árbol donde una figura ya no tan pequeña como la de hace 3 años que se deslumbraba en la oscuridad –

Valla Echizen sigues tan amargado como siempre, además eras mas guapo cuando tenias 12 años – continuaba una chibi Sakuno pasándose de un lado a otro de Ryoma se subía al hombro se bajaba lo miraba de abajo por allá por acá en fin toda una niña de 7 años – Ryoma la miro aún no salía del asombro al ver cuanto había cambiado aquella niña de trenzas que era tan dulce y tímida!

Estaba bromeado. guoooo… estas mas alto- decía parándose enfrente y mirándolo hacia arriba ya que Ryoma la superaba como en 8o 10 cm más que ella

A todos los titulares les salía una gotita de la cabeza – viendo como Sakuno seguía inspeccionando a Ryoma hasta que…

Ya basta Sakuno chan fue suficiente- decía Tezuka quien había pescado a Sakuno de la parte de atrás de le cuello de su polera para detener la inspección ,la carita de Sakuno se beia como la de un gatito y su cuerpo estaba en formna de chibi.– ya basta de bromas de este tipo, te voy a prohibir conversar mas con Syusuke creo que se te pego su forma cruel de lo que denominada diversión y… -no pudo seguir por que Sakuno se le avía escapado de la mano a Tezuka y estaba tirada riéndose –!Ho vamos Tezuka kun, no me digas que no te dio risa la expresión de Echizen! Jajajaja!Seguía riendo ha lo que la gotita de los que observaban aumento considerablemente al ver como Syusuke se unía a Sakuno en las carcajadas.

Eso no fue gracioso!¬¬-respondió nuestro príncipe ya malhumorado , la "inocente" broma de Sakuno y Syusuke no le avía agradado para nada.

Haayyy nooo.." Tezuka 2" . Vamos Echizen de verdad crees que me olvidé de ti . Estas igual de malhumorado que Tezuka mada mada dane para ti – bueno por que no comenzamos de una buena vez. Dijo tomando su raqueta que estaba recostada en el árbol en el que antes ella descansaba.

Bueno Kawa kun comenzamos?- pregunto entrando a la cancha

Pe pero yo -

Todos los principiantes se la quedaron mirando – vamos que esperan preparen la cancha para el partido! – Ordeno Tezuka ya se le había olvidado que estaban en las practicas – los intermedios quiero que entrenen entre si en las canchas B y C y los principiantes, quiero 300 saques en las canchas D y E

Haiii! Bouchou ¡

Vamos Kawa atrapa la raqueta –grito juguetona Sakuno mientras aventaba la raqueta a Kawamura

ARDE! VOY QUE QUEMO!-así tan rápido como comenzó el partido, termino.

El resultado? 6-2 en favor a Sakuno. Lo cual, les aseguro, no solo dejo a los intermedios y principiantes sorprendidos de que una "chica" pudiera ganarle a un titular, sino también a un chico de ojos gatunos, cabe recordar que el era el único de los titulares de la Seigaku superior que no supiera de la actual fama y mejoría de la chica sonriente que se encontraba dándole la mano a Kawamura

Has mejorado mucho Kawa kun espero que sigas Así!-felicito Sakuno

Lo mismo digo –Respondió Kawamura con una corta reverencia –gracias por el partido Sakuno chan

Sigamos con la masacre perdón con los juegos –grito sonriente elevando la raqueta para darse ánimos. Quería calentar antes de que le tocara jugar contra Tezuka y Syusuke por que sabia que eran dignos rivales al igual que…

Miro a su próximo oponente – Vamos a ver Sada kun si tienes bien puesto el nombre de rey de los datos-Dalo por echo Sakuno –respondió desafiante acomodándose lo lentes –Aunque no trates de analizar mi juego, desearía que no ocuparas tus datos sino tu potencial, por que si no esto será muy aburrido-sentencio

Crees que mis datos no son correctos?-preguntó altanero al comenzar el partido con un saque con efecto , y uno muy bueno debo admitir pero... Aunque Sada dio una buena pelea… el partido termino 6-3 a fabor de Sakuno

Si-refiriéndose a la pregunta que Sada le había echo al comenzar el juego- … no te dejes llevar por los comentarios de esas tontas revistas y esos enfermos reporteros que no saben diferenciar un saque común de uno Twist se que me has estudiado desde que comencé mi entrenamiento en Francia pero la distancia te debilita y creo que eres mas bueno reconociendo los juegos por ti mismo además no toda la información se puede conseguir investigando hay cosas que dejare ocultas para las nacionales … y estas técnicas… te puedo asegurar que ninguna revista o reportero las ha visto.

Hoo ..! Es cierto se me olvidaba Tezuka kun me haces un favor –depende, de que se trata –

Sakuno miro a todos y comenzó a hablar en Francés para que solo Tezuka y Syusuke le entendieran (N/A: XD no me pregunten como saben ellos francés pero recuerden, que cosa no sabe Tezuka y por algo Syusuke es un genio no?)

Tu peux emporter dont tu sais, il est pour jeu mien, seulement 10 minutes s'il te plaît !

**"Puedes llevarte a quien tu sabes, es para un juego mío, solo 10 minutos por favor**!"

Sakuno tu sais que ces plaisanteries ne me plaisent pas de plus, je ne veux pas être ton complice. Par que non tu lui dis simplement que…

**"Sakuno sabes que no me gustan esas bromas además, no quiero ser cómplice tuyo. Por que no simplemente le dices que…-Sakuno interrumpió cortante"**

Il ne me fait pas être demandé à Syusuke, par lequel tu sais qu'il mettra un bois de chauffage au feu. À dire la vérité Syusuke par laquelle non mieux tu le portes …

**"No me hagas pedírselo a Syusuke, por que sabes que el pondrá leña al fuego. A decir verdad Syusuke por que no mejor lo llevas…-Fue Tezuka quien interrumpió esta vez"**

Echizen, be a vigilar a los intermedios yo iré enseguida-pero..yo mmffpp mada mada dane ¬¬-Protesto antes de retirarse –Nya! No entiendo nada TT.TT-lloriqueó Eiji

Hay un 80 de probabilidades que esa orden aya sido una petición de Sakuno, además estoy casi seguro que ellos ya se avían puesto de acuerdo en algo y saben un secreto de Sakuno que nosotros no –comunico Sadayaru- creo que por eso Syusuke y el capitán tuvieron la necesidad de aprender Francés-agregó

Eso es cierto, bueno solo hasta la parte del secreto por que yo y Tezuka ya sabíamos Francés … algo. Sakuno nos ayudó a perfeccionarlo – comento con una sonrisa Syusuke

Y se puede saber por que ustedes dos sabían francés?-pregunto intrigado momo –Crees que en las vacaciones lo único que asemos es recostarnos y ver televisión Momoshiro?-respondió Tezuka con un deje de sarcasmo en la voz-(N/A: Que hablador te haz vuelto Tezuka O.O)

Toman clases de francés en vacaciones… estos están traumados-declaro Momoshiro para si mismo en voz baja –Momoshiro 10 vueltas a las canchas

Momo se petrifico – pe..pero bouchou y..yo solo es..estaba bromeando jejeje-rio nerviosamente- muy bien – momo suspiro-serán 20 vueltas –mi modo- dijo Momoshiro antes de salir corriendo por que sabia que si seguía protestando subirían el numero de vueltas-

ZzZzZzZz… No tengo tiempo para estas estupideces, vamos Sakuno terminemos luego con esto-

Muy bien kaoru, se nota que no has cambiado nada –apoyó Sakuno –Lyserg termino este partido y comenzamos en dobles ya no te quito tu tiempo , sal ya y preséntate con los chicos-mientrsas el partido comenzaba-

Como gustes – pronuncio una sombra que estaba debajo de el arbol donde anteriormente estaba Sakuno. Hola mi nombre es Lyserg es un gusto conocerlos en persona-saludo cortes mente estrechando la mano de los titulares que se encontraban en ese momento.

Lo mismo digo –respondió Tezuka como todo un caballero –mi nombre es Tezuka Kunimitsu , soy el capitán de Seigaku –yo soy Syusuke Fuji- Oishi Suychiro a tus ordenes-Eiji Kikumaru, dime solo Eiji –So…soy Kawamura mucho gusto-

Ya.. yta termine haaa… -llegó un agitado Momoshiro- y quien es el?-mucho gusto mi nombre es Lyserg , es un gusto conocerte en persona Momoshiro –Igualmente , asi que este es el famoso Lyserg , que haces por acá?-vine a ayudar a Sakuno en dobles-

Valla no sabia que tu eras la pareja de Sakuno chan en dobles!-comento Eiji-

De hecho no comenzamos hace como 2 meses al igual que con Ann pero es solo diversión por que nuestras parejas en dobles están definidas n.n—

Sakuno chan te hice esperar mucho?-no momo no te preocupes-

Sakuno ha que hora llegaste, ya terminaste con Kaoru? – Claro ase 5 minutos –entonces vamos a la cancha – muy bien alístense enseguida vuelvo!

Y como han estado las cosas Lyserg –bastante bien , oye Tezuka estaba pensando bueno, de echo Saku y yo , no les gustaría ir de día de campo mañana con nosotros, así pueden conocer al resto del equipo,-claro me parece bien, cuando lleguen todos les preguntaremos, pero para que quieres salir a un día de campo – bueno imagino que los chicos están bastante cansados por el viaje , no les aria mal despejarse un poco , además piensa que todos extrañan a sus familias, no es fácil dejar tu país y llegar a uno completamente desconocido, mas estando tan lejos de tu familia.-tienes razón y a propósito como se llama el resto de tu equi..

Ya termine!-Sonrió contenta una chibi Sakuno saltando a los hombros de Lyserg

partidos : Kaoru - Sakuno : 6-4 ; Momoshiro - Sakuno: 6-4 ambos partidos Skuno ganador (N/A: esos dos por mas k se odien siempre estan en el mismo nivel no?)

Jajajajaja-rió Lyserg- Estas lista Saku "chan"?-hey no te burles y acostúmbrate eso se usa mucho acá!-ya ya solo bromeaba, están listos ustedes?-pregunto refiriéndose a Oishi y Eiji-claro , -siempre estamos listos!-respondio el neko con animo

Se pusieron en posiciones- puedes ser tu el arbitro, Syusuke? –claro

canchas B y C

Muy bien ahora ustedes dos, sigan .-Ordenaba un Ryoma algo molesto por que de el capitán ni la sombra aparecía. Miro hacia las canchas para ver que retrasaba al capitán, se dio cuenta de que conversaba con un muchacho mas o menos de su misma edad y que de pronto Sakuno saltaba encima de el e iban a las canchas junto con Eiji y Oishi , por lo que no quedo muy contento con la familiaridad con que se trataban. Y al parecer a ninguno de los Sempais les molestaba, paresia como si todos se conocieran, esto le dio un mal presentimiento – vuelvo enseguida- comunico a los intermedios quienes solo asintieron y siguieron con su tarea

(N/A: kien kiere saber k cosas pasan por a cabezita de Ryoma??? ¬¬ no piencen mal el niño esta enojado -Ryoma: hey a quien crees que llamas niño? - a ti a quien mas -Ryom: pero si soy mas grande que tu!!- que me importa es mi historia y te llamo como quiero -Ryoma : pero eso no te kita lopendeja!!!òó- como te atreves si sigues te juro k te ago un lemon con Tomoka!!!ò.ó- Ryoma :NO!!!!!!! kmilita qieres continuar con tu preciozo fic por fabor n.nU - ya ya k asi me das miedo continuemos!!! -Ryoma. susurrando: loca¬¬)

_porque!! por que todos la conocen, k me perdi?. acaso tengo Alzaimer(NA:XD!!!) o que!! y que ase **ese** tipo cargando y sonrriendole a **mi **Sakuno!! ... esperoren dije MI Sakuno ... ESPEREN ,OTRA VEZ CON ESO??. DESDE CUANDO ES **MI **Y DESDE CUANDO LA LLAMO POR SU NOMBRE???? ahora que lo pienso .. desde cundo esta tam bromista su chiste no me agrado en lo mas minimo y no se sonrroja ademas esta muy cambiada no es la misma Ryuzaki de hace 4 años buenoes obio todos cambian pero ella? Ademas desde cuando me preocupe que aga Ryuzaki , ami no me importa lo que aga_

_Ajá oye tarado te tengo que creer?? lo unico que haz echo en los ultimos 4 años es preguntarte donde cresta estaba que tanto asia para que no te biniera a ver a ti poor si no te acuerdas ademas ella no tiene nada que ber con tigo y querias que te vicitar y haora vienes con tu "no me importas y no te necesito" porfaborr!!! ni tu te la tragas!!!_

_Se puede saber quien te imbito?_

_no necesito invitacion soy tu conciencia tarado!!_

_de todos modos nadie te necesita ò.ó_

_ja!! y tu mira niño fuerte ,deja el orgullo y dile lo que sintes antes que te la ganen. ho espera ya te la deben aber ganado mira esas piernas 0¬0_

_¬//¬ heyy!! yo no miro las piernas de las chicas .no quiero una conciencia entai!!_

_calma son reflejos .. ho la falda es corticima mira mira un saque _

_ò//ó no mires _

_Yo no miro, tu lo haces_

_Ya ya callate . volviendo altema, crees que me corresponda?_

_Soy tu conciencia no adivino, pero no lo sabras hasta que lo intentes _

_y si dice k no? ó,ò _

_(I/R:Para, **sabes perfectamente k yo no ablaria asi nunca he sido inseguro** Ò-Ó - y tu sabes perfectamete bien k si no te callas voy a mostrar tu unico momento de devilidad dandoles una delanto muy adelantAdo!!! ¬0¬ recuerdas cual es no? -¬//¬ te aprobech de tu poder!!!- si y k !! - no nada ¬¬ me las pagaras!!)_

_hey!!! quien es raro haora yo nunca ablaria asi !!!!_

_Tienes razon si no le gusto entoncesla tendre que conquistar!!!_

_as se abla aunque es un juego en el que no tenemos experiencia_

_es un reto no ? Ryoma Echizen jamas dice que no ha un reto -es su cara se forma una exprecion arrogante clacica de el -_

_asi se ablahaora be alla y conquistala !!! _

_SII!!!!_

(Fin de los pensamientos de Ryo alguien se dio cuenta que la conciencia de Ryoma se parece a Nanjiro?? XD!!!- Ryoma: sin comentarios¬//¬ -olle algo tenias que sakar de tu padre no?)

"""""""""""""""""""""mientra Ryoma peleaba con sigo mismo"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

fin del juego ganadores Sakuno y Lyserg 6 jegos a 5

SIII!!!! GANAMOS !!! LYSERG!! haaa que lindo es ganar en dobles -gritaba Skuno muy feliz- si tienes razon hau nos falta bastante para poder ser pareja en dobles-comento sonrryendo Lyserg

X3nya!!! pero que dicen si nos ganaron !! son muy buenos!!- se quejo el neko

quisas tengas razon pero en el instituto nunca hemos ganado nos hacen trisas U.U- comento Sakuno con desden - siempre nos ganan y de la forma mas cruel T.T

trinnnn trinnnn trinnn !!- todos lo chicos se hacercaron a ver k pasaba

umm??- Sakuno es tu celu-

haaa.. haló?... si , pero todavia no terminamos!!... hachh ban ha acer un escandalo no? ... deacuerdo estamos en 20 min, alla ... ok. ok. deacuerdon nos vemos ...adios.- pip! colgó

quien hera Saku? - pregunto Lyserg

los chicos dicen que ya terminaro de acomodarse y quieren dar una buelt por la ciudad -suspiro

y adivino quieren una guia turistica?- rio Lyserg

asi es - afirmo

y poer que no se lo pidena A...-

no dicen que salio despues de nosotros a ber a su hermano y no contesta el celu U.Ú

ohhh. bien entonces nos tenemos k ir-

Nya!! no Sakunito no te ballas!! - lo lamento peo me tengo k ir no sabes deque son capases-

Lo siento Tezuka pero nuestro partid quedara pendiente -dijo Sakuno tristemente

deacuerdo Sakuno . ha es sierto :chic que les parece ir a un dia de campo mañana con los chicos de I.U.N.C?

sii!!- gritaron felices

Bueno hai esta la respuesta ha que hora nos juntamos?? -volvio a preguntar Tuzuka

A las 8:30 en el parque que queda a dos cuadras lo conoses? - si porsupuesto

deacuerdo ha.. Taka kun?- pregunto Sakuno

si?- dijo taka

podria llebar comida ase mucho que no como de tu exquisita comida n.n

claro no te preocupes yo la llevo-aseguró

deacuerdo Adios! - tomo la mano de Lyserg y salio corriendo

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""con Ryoma""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

salio de sus pensamientos miro aci las canchas estaban todos reunidos Sakuno ablaba con Tezuca kien pregunto algo y se ollo un SII!! general - mmm??? que estaran dicindo- luego intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras con taka y "Su" Sakuno TOMÓ de la mano a "ESE" chco y salio corriendo -queee la se ban???-grito alrmado Ryoma corrio a donde se encontraban los chicos que estabn muy animados comentando algo

carraspeo- que paso por que se fueron ello asi ahora era mi partido ¬¬???-

Termino el entrenamiento!!!fiiiiiiiiii- toco el silbato tezuka-Echizen be mañana alas 8:30 al parque que queda a dos cuadras no faltes tendremos un dia de campo con el instituto I.U.N.C.- se fue

Nya seradibertido!!- comento Eiji kien se alejaba con paso tranquilo con los demas chicos

Ryoma quedo ignorado- mmm mada mada dane- se fue ya se las pagaran mañana . adema sesto le daba oportunidad para lograr su objetibo - en sus lavios se formo una sonrrysa arrogante - a si que I.U.N.C.??

CONTINUARÁ...

gomen por la tardanza de verdad GOMEN!!!!

Ryoma : QUIERES DEJR DE PASARTE ESA COSA NEGRA POR LAS UÑAS ME MAREA!!

o calmate no bes k es smalte??

Ryoma: me importa un cuerno lo que sea no me gusta el olor

deacuerdo Ryoma si tanto te molesta bete a la abitacion de alado...

Pero que estas diciend sabes muy bien que es la abitacion de Sakuno ¬.¬

¬ u ¬ como si no ubieras ido antes o mira ya se pasoel olor

Ryoma: ¬.¬ mas te balia

que quieres k me la pase otra vez para tener una escusa para ir?

Ryoma: para que si voy cuando quiero ù.ú

sip pero no a las 2 de la mañana

Ryoma: mm..buen punto ...oye kmy, donde esta mi ponta?O.o?

mmm.. po..por que.. me preguntas a mi .. limpiándose el bigote morado

Ryoma: tu .. TU te tomaste mi ponta!Ò.Ó

No es cierto, ya déjame contestar los Review! (aki bomos denuevo que nunca puedo estar en pas con el)

Ryoma: esto no se quedara asi!

nop úoù

**Marip:** lamento la tardanza!!! Gracia por seguir leyendo ! Me alegro hooe no te preocupes Kintarou de mas que en una sale hay que darle celos a Ryoma! Jaja haber si no es suficiente con Lyser y los demás chicos que aparecerán muy pronto. merci pour ton review bye!

**Tsu Asakura**: sii quien no ama a Lyserg, espero que te gusten también los otros Titulares . y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado , también quiero hacer sufrir un poco a Tomoka en el otro cap. Jiji merci pour ton review bye!

**Leona Orochi**: me alegra que te gustara n.n . Espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado Au revoir mon ami.bye!

**Jabok **: CHEITO!! como has estado? T.T sincramet extraño el cole bueno solo los recreosXD! si te diste cuenta modifik bastante este cap espero k igual te guste de hecho lo cambie por algo k me dijist tu y me iso pensar y tenia razon ojala te acuerdes de el comentario k me isiste ... bueno gracias por tu Review y por darme ánimos espero que este cap sea de tu agrado Vraiment gracis par ton review ami mon! bye!

**Clea everlasting**: Gracias por apurarme por que de verdad si no hubiera leído ese apuro esto no estaria publicado XD! Gracias espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado, merci pour ton review bye!

**Vickyta-chan**:lamento de corazon la tadanza U.U. muxas garcias por tu review !!me animo muxo y si me vuelbo a demorar sinceramente golpeame!jejejeXD! merci pour ton review bye!

**Ranmalitik:**gomen!!! perdon por la tardanza!! T.T owó ami tmbien me facina la actitud de tezuka !! jaja es demanciado kawai!! jiji eso es lo bueno de el fafic k puedes controlar todo a tu antojo XD! lamento k los cap sean cortos los intentaré alargar ok? besoso !!merci pour ton review bye!

Ryoma k crees k haces com mi MP3!! Sin el no puedo dormir …TT.TT

Ryoma:Y yo que se tu tienes que saber donde dejas tus cosas!

no estoy suguara que lo tomaste porfabor devuelvemelo!!!

Ryoma:con una condicion quiero 24 latas de ponta mañana ¬ u ¬

tu cres k yo siembro dinero o que!!

Ryoma: no ciertamente no por que osino te comprarias un ipod pero te dieron tu mesada jijij

malo es muy pocopero que mas da ya deacuerdo mi principito mañana tienes tus 24 pontas en lanevera ok?n.n XD!

no me llames plincipito o//o no me gusta!!

ya deacuerdo corazon! XD!

Olle Saku es la unica k me llam...o//o ¬//¬ callate quieres? toma tu maldito MP3

siii!!! alfin la amabilidad y cariño sirbe de algo!!! NOS BEMOS KIERO:

R

E

V

I

E

W

matta ne!!!

PD: EN EL PROXIMO CAP APARECEN LOS TITULARES DE :IUNC lamento si no les gustan las parejas pero ya estan echas y algunas tienen un pasado oscuro jejejeXD!!!


	4. presentaciones

Dy chan son las 19:38 pm del domindo 11 de marzo asi k ganee!!!

Ta ta tatan!!!!!!!!!!!!! Si aquí empieza el 3 cap, la aparición de los Ángeles caídos del cielo... lamento si no les agradan las parejas pero son mis preferidas XD!!!

Ryoma: solo a ti se te ocurre poner una pareja tan extraña como esa ùú

-cállate òó que te importa, es **mi** historia y **yo** escojo quien se queda con quien!.

Ryoma: hfmm.. Solo espero k no se te ocurra dejar a **ese** sujeto con Sakuno!

-Lo que yo tenga planeado o no para Sakuno no es de incumbencia!! Además no eres su único pretendiente ¬u¬

Ryoma: sabes que no me podrías ver con otra que no fuera Sakuno ¬u¬ jeje te pille-

Lo admito soy devil en ese punto, ¬¬ y si el "principe" no tiene otra cosa con k molestarme le agradecería k dijera el Disclaimer:

-tu solo lee

Ryoma: ¬¬

El príncipe del tenis no le pertenece a esta niña con problemas psicológicos. La historia no tiene fines de lucro. solo es para saciar un poco su falta de entretenimiento ¬¬

Cap 3 "presentaciones!"

Sábado 7:00am """"""""""""""""""""""""habitación de Lyserg"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

(I/R:tienes que comenzar con "el señoriíto perfección N/A: mas te vale callarte o Dy se enojara ùú R:kien es Dy? – alguien jijiji que aun no conocerás ¬u¬ por ahora, no Dy? aun falta…)

Pi pi pi pi pi pi pi ¡!!!!- u,u que sueño – se quejó el oji-verde , bostezo y se levantó de la cama-mejor me voy a la ducha – se dirigió al armario saco la ropa que usaría y entro

15 minutos después: salió totalmente vestido y limpio .salio de su cuarto y se dirigió a las cocinas no savia por que pero tenía muy buen presentimiento.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""en las cocinas""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Solo falta estos manteles y puedo serrar esto…mmmm.. ahí esta!!!-daba saltitos una joven estaba tan contenta que no se daba cuenta que detrás de ella parecía una sombra bestia Jeans azules, una remera blanca y encima una camisa verde, abierto en los primeros botones.

Se acerco y puso sus manos en los ojos de la muchacha que ase unos momentos avía tomado un Vol. Y comenzaba a romper huevos para dejar su contenido en el Vol.

Quien es?- pregunto seria Sakuno- que ases –susurro a su oído la joven –a... Lyserg el desayuno ahora si quieres comer antes de partir me gustaría que destaparas mis ojos..-respondió Sakuno ablandando sus facciones y regalándole una hermosa sonrisa

Pero que aguafiestas... Haber ase tiempo que no cocinas para nosotros, qué nos estas preparando?-

Haih… no tengo mucho tiempo para cocinar así que are tostadas francesas…- pues parece que si tenias mucho tiempo para eso-dijo señalando un paquete que estaba envuelto e un paño rosa (ese típico paquetito donde llevan el almuerzo) Sakuno sintió como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas

¬///¬ no me molestes o te quedaras sin desayuno-amenazo la joven-

De acuerdo, de acuerdo yo solo decía n.n-rió

Serias de mas ayuda si fueras a levantar a los chicos y decirles que si no están aquí en 10 minutos se quedan sin desayuno!-

OK… sabes fue muy buena idea eso de las comunicadores en alta voz que pediste instalar en las habitaciones de los chicos, me ahorra mucho trabajo jijiji –

jeje no quería repetir la experiencia del año pasado, nunca había tenido tanta vergüenza…-

Ok. No me lo hagas recordar… mejor me voy o llegaremos tarde además eso ya esta listo no?-señalo algunos panes que ya estaban "fritos" en sima de un plato y comenzaba a echar mas al Sartén - si ya vete!...-

Lyserg tomo un pan se lo echo a la boca y salio corriendo de la cocina, pero a la entrada del comedor se encontró con Ann –

Buenop díaps Annhp, phserá mejorhh que bayhppas a ayudarhpg a Sakuggh estgphá algogg apuradaghp – y salio corriendo

Y a este que le pasa?-se pregunto caminado a la cocina

Se robo un tostada Ann, buenos días- contesto Sakuno quien acababa de sacar otro par de tostadas del sartén

Lamento la demora me quede dormida ú,ù- se disculpó la rubia

No hay problema tengo todo listo. Quieres llevar el jugo y la leche a la mesa, por favor? los vasos tan bien si eres tan amable… - y siguió friendo

Claro- Ann chan tomo los vasos, tasas los puso en una bandeja y la llevó a una de las 4 grandes mesas que había en el comedor –

Caeremos todos en una mesa no, Saku-chan?

Si-respondió mientras llevaba una gran cantidad de tostadas en un plato-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""casa de Ryoma 8:09am""""""""""""""""""""""""

se veía a un joven durmiendo tapado asta la cabeza por las mantas verdes oscuro y un gato durmiendo a los pies de la cama, en las paredes habían algunos fotos de tenistas famosos o raquetas nuevas, en la esquina al lado de la puerta estaba si escritorio y una silla.

Recostada en la pared estaba una raqueta roja y una pelota al lado de esta. También un poco más a la izquierda se veía lo que era… ¿un reloj despertador destrozado?

RYOMA!!!!- se oyó desde la planta baja-HOY NO SALIAS CON TUS AMIGOS?-la voz de Rinko izo despertar a Ryoma y ponerlo en razón-

Madre, que hora es?!!!!!-

las 8:10 hijo!-

Carajo!-maldijo Ryoma antes de meterse al baño – salio 5 minutos después totalmente aseado y con una toalla en la cintura …

(u//u flojo¬¬ R:¬¬ cállate y sigue escribiendo ¬¬)

se vistió rápidamente con unos jeans negros , una ramera blanca de manga corta y una negra de langa larga encima de esta, calcetas blancas, se puso su gorra… miro la raqueta mmm.. Dudó lameteo en su bolsa y bajó rápidamente las escaleras miró el reloj 8:23-carajo- volvió a decir se puso los tenis…

Ryoma que no vas a desayunar?-pregunto Rinko

No tengo tiempo mamá, adiós –salio corriendo-_solo tengo 7 minutos para llegar a ese maldito parque…por que tengo esta maldita costumbre de tirar el despertador?..._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""parque "Kitanomaru" 8:28 am """""""""""""""""""""""""""

A que bueno llegamos a tiempo chicos dijo Ann-respirando un poco agitada

AHHH!! Saku chan no podrías tener un poco de compasión con nosotros? Sabes que el lunes comenzamos con el entrenamiento. No tienes compasión-se quejó un castaño (jiji aun no les dire los nombres tienen que estar TODOS!)

Vamos no seas flojo así piensas ganar el torneo?-dijo una Sakuno totalmente calmada

Todo por que tu no tuviste que cargar el "culer"-¬¬ susurro cansado

Por que no llegaran ya me estoy desesperando- se quejo un ambarino

Calma-dijo Lyserg a lo que el chico lo miro y se sentó en el pasto

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""fuera del parque 8:32am"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola lamento la tardanza!!!- decía un momo sonriente que llegaba totalmente calmado

Hola Momoshiro – dijo la madre del Seigaku (XD ya saben quien no? claro Oishi )-veo que tu igual trajiste la raqueta-

Señalando al grupo, TODOS cargaban su raqueta (por algo digo que eso se vuelve obsesión u,u R: ¬¬ )

Umm y por que no nos vamos de una vez? ya es tarde-pregunto momo

Ssshhhhhh… falta Ryoma- (ase falta decir quien lo dijo?XD)

Hay un 99 de probabilidades que se quedara dormido y un 1 de que le aya pasado algo-(repito ase falta decir quien lo dijo?)¬¬

A lo lejos se be una sombra corriendo en un par de segundos ya se encontraba frene de ellos respirando agitadamente con las manos apoyadas n las rodillas –lo… sien…to me… re…trase jadeó

("enserio? Hiii no me había dado cuenta que estaba retrasado"sarcasmo ¬¬)

ya, vamos-dijo de manera fría kaoru

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""con Sakuno""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

grrrr… ya no aguan….-lo cortaron

hai vienen –dijo Sakuno alegre . cuando por fin los grupos estuvieron frente a frente –con 10 minutos de retrazo. Ese no es mi Kuni- Reprocho fingiendo enojo

Lo siento Saku chan, Echizen se retraso –contesto Tezuka

Bueno, bueno ya da igual - le dio un beso en la mejilla para saludarlo cosa que repitió con todo el equipo incluyendo a Ryoma quien se bajo la gorra para disimular su sonrojo –Sakuno sonrió triunfante.

Bueno los voy a presentar:

Él apuntando a un ambarino de cabello plateado y alto, de facciones definidas pero algo frías. Bestia unos jeans normales una camisa blanca desabrochada los primeros botones k le daba un aspecto muy sexy!!- es Sesshomaru Taisho 17 años, sub. Capitán de nuestro equipo.

Sesshomaru: mucho gusto -hizo una reverencia como un caballero.

Él -apuntando a un joven bastante parecido al primero solo que su cabello era mas desordenado con unos jeans azules y una camisa roja tenía las mangas de la camisa doblada hasta ¾ del brazo.

Es InuYasha Taisho 16 años hermano menor de Sesshomaru- fech … un gusto.-gruño

( no le gustan las presentaciones ni menos que digan es el hermano menor de Sesshy jijiji XD)

El par de gemelos son los Azakura el de cabello largo es Hao y el de audífonos es Yoh ambos 16 años –

Ambos vestidos con pantalones hasta la rodilla, negros. Hao con una ramera braca simple y arriba con un poleron negro con gorro. Yoh con una simple ramera naranja.

Jijiji mucho gusto –

Je… si mucho gusto –

(supongo que saben cual es cual XD)

El castaño que queda - (si casi todos tienen el cabello raro XD) apunto a un joven de camisa verde oscura manga corta con broches amáricos (la camisa muy al estilo China) con unos pantalones de tela cafés- es Shaoran Li 15 años

Y su compañero de dobles –apunto al de lentes que vestía unos pantalones de tela negros y una camisa azul cielo –

Es Eriol Hiragisawa igualmente 15 años (corríjanme si me equivoco ok?)

Es un placer-dijeron a dúo asiendo una reverencia ( por algo tiene que ser dobles no?)

Y el ultimo-señalando a un chico que estaba apoyado en un árbol con los ojos serrados piernas y brazos cruzados vestía jeans normales una ramera sencilla negra de manga corta y en su muñeca izquierda traía una muñequera negra –es Killua Zoeldyck

Hola-dijo simplemente levantando la mano en forma de saludo-

Ahora los de la Seigaku (les dejo a su imaginación la vestimenta) Kunimitsu Tezuka, capitán- el antes mencionado hiso una inclinación.

Mucho gusto-

Syusuke Fuji, Eiji Kikumaru, Ryoma Echizen, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaoru Kaídoh, Kawamura Takashi,

Sadaharu Inui y Suishiro Oishi –menciono apuntándolos rápidamente.

Hola!-saludaron al unísono

Ryoma camino un par de pasos asta quedar frente a Lyserg.

Y tu quien eres?-preguntó secamente. Huuu! Tensión en el aire….

Nya! Es cierto O´ chibi no conoce a Lyserg-san! – asta ahí quedo la tensión-.- gracias a Eiji kun

Ryoma Echizen no?-preguntó miro a Sakuno quien asintió, una sonrisa se asomo en su cara

Lyserg Diethel mucho gusto espero que nos llevemos bien -largo su mano la cual fue estrechada. Ryomaapreto la mano un poco con intención de intimidarlo pero al parecer no funcionó por que la sonrisa del rostro de Lyserg no desapareció.

Soltaron sus manos y se miraron por un momento

Ya basta de presentaciones que tal si entramos?-pregunto un animado Eriol

Si Eriol tiene razón ya basta de hablar –aporto InuYasha comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada del parque.

En lo cual todos comenzaron a caminar (N/A: se debe ver raro un grupo de 17 hombres y 2 mujeres O.o)

Solo quedando atrás dos personitas XD!

Echizen- llamo una voz mitad inexpresiva mitad cariñosa? O.o

MMM?...-_y sigue llamadome por mi apellido ¬¬ esto no se queda así_!-

Supongo que no desayunaste o me equivoco?-sonrió

Yoo…- pero su estomago lo traicionó y iso un gruñido reclamando a su dueño no haber ingerido alimento alguno. Y por ende un sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

Jajaja rió por lo bajo- ten, hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian – comento entregándole un paquetito rosa

Sakuno chan vas a quedarte ahí o vas a venir!!!????-pregunto divertida Ann

Ya voy ¡comenzó a caminar!

Ryuzaki… llámame Ryoma- len dijo antes de que se alejara

Si yo te puedo llamar por tu nombre tu me puedes llama por el mío

De acuerdo **Sakuno **y garcías…- sonrió el príncipe quedamente????

Sakuno!!!

Ya voy!!- y se alejo corriendo

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""en otro lugar muy lejos O.o de hecho en otro continente""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Se escucha un pito – chicas les tengo noticias me acaba de llegar una carta de los organizadores del torneo mundial que como saben se lleva a cavo en Japón- todas quedaron sorprendidas – hagan sus maletas y que alguien valla por Kathy díganle que quiero abr con ella- si!!!!!!!!

Continuará….

Ya asta aki lo dejo lamento que sea corto piro mi cabeza esta seca!

No hay nada adentro!T.T

Lamento no dejar la contestación de review para los que me envíen uno yo los responderé a su correo ok?

DY CHAN GANE!

Jejejeje me despido un besote para todas y todos!!!

Unos adelantos?

Heee!!!... por que a el Sakuno le ase desayunos completos y a nosotros solo nos dio tostadas???!!!-

Es lo que se llama ventaja del e…-

Callate tonto o todo se echará a perder!-

Miren unas canchas!!!- vamos a jugar???-

Halo presiosa…-

une mademoiselle Sakuno, Monsieur Lyserg est arrivé une lettre des organisadores du tournoi.-

merci beaucoup Ivonne-

jujuju y lo ultimo no se los tradusi D

yap kiero Review matta ne!

PD:" Kitanomaru "de verdad es un parque en Japón pero ignoro si es un parque como el que yo describiré en el siguiente cap.

R

E

V

I

E

W

¡


End file.
